Sailor Moon and the Eleven
by Mystique-of-the-Wood
Summary: Chapter 4 is here! A powerful new enemy, captured Senshi, and new revelations of the Senshi's pasts! Please read & respond! Even flames are appreciated here so let me know that you think! Thanx a bunch!
1. Of Things To Come

Foreword  
  
An ancient traveler emerges from the shadows. Lost for a millennium; all but forgotten. Alone, she stands proud. In simple defiance, she keeps to herself; never hinting to others of her complicated existence. This solitary wanderer holds the key to the fate of the very people she chooses to avoid...  
  
A dark monster silently approaches to conquer all that we have come to know. Undetected, he sinisterly plans for the downfall of the unsuspecting system. Without his knowledge, a group of seemingly harmless schoolgirls have observed his movements. Even the power of the ten legendary Sailor Senshi will not be enough to stop his plans from taking shape. Soon, the Senshi will discover more of their former existence.  
  
In a young girl's mind lurks a feeling of power and importance yet she knows not for what purpose. Her past roots deeper than even she knows; yet the feeling is always with her. Though her time has not yet arrived, the feeling grows stronger still. Soon, her powers will be realized. Soon, her past will be revealed. Soon, she will realize her true destiny...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Darkness is approaching to plunge our world into night...  
  
We see a dark shape approaching the outer Solar System...  
  
There are few who can fight it only those with the Light...  
  
We see the silhouettes of the ten Sailor Senshi and a mysterious figure in the dark...  
  
For now they are hidden from our feeble sight...  
  
We see the Senshi passing as normal people in Tokyo...  
  
They will emerge only when the timing is quite...  
  
We see the Sailor Senshi arrive just in time to save people from certain doom...  
  
They will be the ones to save us from our evil plight...  
  
We see the Senshi battling evil time and time again as a mysterious watcher looks on...  
  
Behold the Eleven clad in colors and in white...  
  
We see the ten Senshi after they have transformed...  
  
Behold the Eleven purging us of our blight  
  
We see Princess Serenity using the Imperium Silver Crystal with the help of the Sailor Senshi...  
  
Behold the Eleven banishing our fright  
  
We see flashes of the destruction of the Dark Kingdom and the Dark Moon, Nemesis...  
  
Behold the Eleven ending our fearful flight  
  
We see the Senshi telling the citizens of Tokyo that they are safe once again...  
  
Behold the Eleven with grace and with might  
  
We see each of the Senshi attack in turn...  
  
Behold the Eleven fighting for what's right  
  
We see the Sailor Senshi on their respective planets as an eerie dark glow illuminates the space behind...  
  
And so our story begins...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 


	2. Turmoil, Trials, and Tribulations

Pluto  
  
I knew this was coming. I had seen it earlier in the Portal of Time. A sole entity was approaching the Outer Solar system. It was so powerful and so evil that it neither required nor desired any assistance on its sinister mission. It was Cervelia; a dark beast of extraordinary power. Unlike the other enemies the Senshi have faced, Cervelia has no devastating powers besides his ability to seize an opponent's attack, manipulate it, and return it with a great negative force. For thousands of years, Cervelia has wreaked havoc among the stars. It was now this system's turn to suffer the wrath of this evil creature. There was nothing I could do besides fight it. I had been taught long ago that any changes made to the Timeline could have serious repercussions. For the first time since the end of the Silver Millenium, I truly felt that the universe as I knew it may soon be destroyed. The only hope is that the other Senshi can defeat this monster somehow. "I'm sorry Sailor Senshi, I cannot interfere."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°  
  
Mars  
  
I broke out of my trance with the horrid pictures still burning in my mind. It was so real. It seemed more real than any other vision or dream I had ever had. A giant monster had all of the Senshi, except Sailor Moon, trapped by some sort of energy fields. We could do nothing besides watch as Sailor Moon, our friend, our ally, and our future queen fought for all of our lives. She used the Imperium Silver Crystal and became Princess Serenity. The crystal unleashed its power and there was a tremendous flash of light. Then, there was no more. I only hoped that this had been a nightmare and not a vision. I shook off the creeping sensation in my mind and contemplated my dilemma. I had many dreams like that before; just none as real as this. As I stepped out of the fire-reading room, I turned and wondered. Was it a vision? I can't tell the Senshi; it would upset them too much. I have no idea if this is true anyway. Besides, Senshi Pluto warned me about revealing too much of the future to them. I'll keep this to myself for now.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°  
  
Neptune  
  
"The sea is restless. Trouble must be brewing." I said to my Uranus through our communication link. "Don't worry, Pluto would ask for our help if there were any problems." Uranus reassured me. "Besides, you cannot leave your post on planet Neptune." I was not really reassured. I knew something was terribly amiss. I wanted so badly to speak to Pluto. She had to know what was going on. Yet I knew that I had to stay here on Neptune to guard the Outer Solar system against evil. That was my duty. I was to protect Princess Serenity by guarding my planet. My own desires are always to come second to my duty. "You're right, Uranus. I need to stay here and protect this planet against evil. Only if there is grave danger elsewhere will I leave Neptune." I declared. "Right," Uranus answered. "We both need to remember our duties to Princess Serenity. After all, she will be our queen someday." We said our farewells and closed the link between us. With a heavy heart, I spoke aloud. "I hope you're right, Uranus. I hope you're right."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°  
  
Mercury  
  
I had been sitting at my computer for the past hour tracking the galactic intruder. The girls had asked me to keep tabs on it and report any new information to them immediately. Naturally, I complied with this decision. Unfortunately, I could only get a space scan once every 12 hours. This one was from noon today. So far, the intruder had moved past Pluto's desolate moon, Charon, and was upon Pluto itself. Of course, that was nearly four hours ago. It could have moved far since then. I had managed to get a scan of its body. It was huge; over thirty feet tall. Besides its sheer size and high level of negativity, this creature seemed harmless. But, as we had learned many times before, nothing is ever as it seems when it comes to battling galactic enemies. I tried to contact Senshi Pluto. Yet again, I was greeted by a digital message on my computer screen. I saw immediately that the message was different from the previous ones. It read:  
  
Sailor Senshi, If you are reading this, the universe is in grave danger. I have been captured by the evil monster that you have been tracking. There was no way I could call for help besides this message. It was too powerful for me to fight. You must act quickly. Contact Senshi Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. Tell them that they cannot fight this creature for they too will be captured if they do so. This will be a great challenge, Sailor Senshi, but you can meet it. I can say no more for I fear that I have already disrupted the Timeline. Do not prioritize rescuing me. Save the universe. Good luck, my friends!  
  
Pluto  
  
I printed out the message and the body scan of the creature and called for an emergency meeting at the Hikawa temple immediately. I tried to contact Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn but I could not reach them. Fear coursed through me as I ran towards Rei's temple. I feared the worst. I feared that Pluto was dead or close to it. I feared that the rest of the Outer Senshi had been captured also. Most of all, I feared that, despite Pluto's assurance, we would not beat this evil creature. I shook these fears from my mind as I ran up the stairs and through the courtyard of the temple. When I saw the rest of the girls, save for Usagi who was just now scrambling up the stairs, I slowed and tried to catch my breath. "Pluto...captured...." I panted. I looked up to find the girls staring at me in disbelief; mouths gaping wide. "What?! Captured? How?" Minako blurted out. I caught my breath and replied by giving her Pluto's message. The girls crowded around her as she read the letter aloud. I made my way towards the bench nearby. I sat and simply hung my head in despair. Pluto was captured for sure but the other Outer Senshi may be too.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°  
  
Pluto  
  
This was bad. I knew that I could not possibly call for help. Cervelia had made certain of that as soon as he appeared. Try as I might, I knew that I would not win. But, I had to try. "Cervelia! You will not make this system suffer as you have done to others!" I bellowed. "I will make sure of that! I am the Guardian of Time. I am Sailor Pluto and I can assure you, your tyrannical reign is over!" "Interesting speech, Senshi Pluto. But I must know, how exactly do you plan to stop me?" Cervelia inquired mockingly. Immediately, I aimed my Garnet Rod directly at the monster's abdomen and attacked. "Dead Scream." I whispered. With no time to react, Cervelia was left with a gaping hole through his stomach. I was shocked to look up and see Cervelia smiling. I looked back to where I had shot and found that the wounded flesh was regenerating. How could he repair himself so quickly? I thought. Still in awe, I hadn't realized that Cervelia was preparing to retaliate. Thousands of tiny, glass-like shards were flying towards me. I dove to the side but I was too late in my reaction. I screamed as I felt hundreds of fragments pierce the flesh of my left leg. I landed harshly. Cervelia laughed heartily at my nearly futile attempts at standing. I slowly got to my feet amidst his evil cackling. Determination rose in me now. He would not win. I would not let him strike down my system as he had others. Cervelia apparently noticed my sudden change in mood and abruptly halted his laughter. "Well, aren't we a stubborn little runt?" he said as I drew upon my remaining strength. "Stubborn, yes; runt, no. You will not kill any more innocent people." I said as I prepared for my final assault. He looked down at me with a cold, hard stare. I was ready. "Your time is up, Cervelia!" I cried. "Time Scramble!!!" Dark ribbons of Time flew from my Garnet Rod towards the evil creature. He would be thrown into the Opposite Realm; never to torment innocent people again. To my surprise and horror, he stopped my attack inches from his body. He smiled at the terrified expression on my face and spoke. "One thing that you must know is that I do not kill innocent people. I just give them a taste of their own medicine." He declared with a smirk. "Watch now, Senshi Pluto, and look upon your doom!" he shrieked. Wide-eyed, I saw that my attack was suspended near his hands. He grabbed the energy and molded it into a dark blob. Only now it was full of negative energy. I could sense it. I prepared to launch another attack but he had a head start. He threw the energy towards me. I ran. That was all I could do. I knew that I could not possibly outrun it. I was injured. I jumped as high as I could and looked behind to find the energy arching up towards me. I landed painfully and jumped again. This time, I barely made it off the ground. The energy swerved. I could hear Cervelia's maniacal laughter far behind. Using the last of my strength, I sprinted towards the Portal of Time. It was my only hope. I called for it to open for me only, closed my eyes, and dove. I expected the familiar feeling of weightlessness as I tumbled through Time but it did not come. I landed and slid to an agonizing halt. I opened my eyes only to find myself in a gloomy haze. I was in the Opposite Realm. Realizing that I wasn't holding my Garnet Rod, I searched desperately for it. I knew in my heart that it was nowhere to be found. I was trapped now. There was no way of escaping the Opposite Realm without my Garnet Rod. I was hurt. I couldn't help the Sailor Senshi. I had failed. I sighed in desperation. I would try to contact Senshi Mars later. I knew that the message I had prepared for the Senshi was sent as soon as I could no longer be detected along the Timeline. That, at least, was somewhat of a relief. Sailor Moon and the others must defeat Cervelia. It is the only way. I thought to myself. But, what if they can't defeat him?  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °°  
  
Venus  
  
The news of Pluto's capture and the lack of communication between us and the Outer Senshi made for a somber meeting at the Hikawa temple. Rei consulted the Sacred Fire occasionally to look for answers to our never- ending stream of questions. Ami apparently still felt the burden of being the bearer of bad news. She sat and stared into space with the look of a pleading dog in her eyes. Usagi spoke to Luna about the hard times that lay ahead. As for Makoto and I, we had agreed to train for the impending attack. If Pluto couldn't stop this monster, how could the others? We practiced everything from hand-to-hand combat to using our powerful energy attacks. After nearly an hour, Luna hopped out an open window and into the courtyard. We hadn't seen her and she narrowly dodged Jupiter's Oak Evolution attack. Ignoring the incident, she informed us that Rei had seen something in the Sacred Fire. Jupiter and I reverted back to our usual forms and the three of us sped into the temple. Rei walked slowly into the room. "Rei! What did you see? Pluto? The other Senshi ?" Makoto blurted out as she nearly ran Usagi over. Usagi fell and landed on her backside whimpering a little. Makoto mumbled a quick 'sorry' and kept moving. "Rei's been keeping secrets about her visions!" Usagi wailed as she crawled towards the table and brandished an angry finger at Rei. "What!? Why?" the three of us asked together. "Not on purpose, Odango-atama!" Rei said with a tinge of anger. "I thought it was a nightmare, first of all. And secondly, Pluto told me tons of times not to tell you guys anything besides the essentials until it was needed because it could alter the Timeline." Before an argument could ensue, Luna interjected. "Girls!" an awkward silence followed this. "We all know what Pluto told Rei. She cannot be held accountable for that. We also know that there is nothing to be gained from fighting amongst ourselves. Am I right?" Luna finished. A muffled but unified 'yes' was the reply. "Good. Now, let us hear of Rei's visions." Luna said as she sat and prepared to listen. "First, I want to tell you guys about the vision that I saw yesterday. I saw a huge monster battling Princess Serenity. I saw the rest of us and the Outer Senshi trapped by some sort of energy fields. There was a big explosion and then, nothing. Just darkness. I didn't tell you because it might alter the Timeline. I'm not even sure that it was a vision anyway. And the vision I just saw, yes, it was Pluto. She's weak but still alive. She was only strong enough to tell me about the monster that captured her and where she is." Rei paused to organize her thoughts. "She battled a monster called Cervelia. It was him I saw in my other vision. He is very strong despite his lack of powerful attacks. Pluto's Dead Scream attack had little effect on him. She has been injured. Pluto said that Cervelia can actually take a positive attack and change it into a negative one. That's how she was captured. She used her Time Scramble attack but it was reversed." Rei said reproachfully. "Where is she though?" Usagi asked anxiously. "She said she was in a place called the Opposite Realm." Rei replied with disdain. "Where?" we asked together. Luna seemed fazed by this turn of events. Luna spoke up quietly. "The Opposite Realm is in between the Time and Dream Realms. She will be trapped there, I fear, until someone defeats this monster. Judging by her weakness now, it seems likely that she will not last more than a week in that dreadful place." Luna quieted while we looked upon her unusually saddened form. Usagi stepped boldly forward although on the verge of tears. "We have to save her. We have to save our universe! We have to protect our futures!" At this, we all stood and prepared to train hard for the inevitable battle ahead.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° °° 


	3. Let the Training Commence

Neptune  
  
I stood in alarm as the huge monster descended on Neptune. I immediately recognized it as Cervelia. Pluto once told Uranus and I of his terrible deeds on all sides of the universe. I could not defeat him. He was far too powerful for me to battle. This much I knew. He must have fought Pluto to get here. What happened to her? Was she hurt? Captured? Or worse? I had to find out and tell Uranus. It was the universe's only hope that she and the other Senshi could defeat him. Cervelia set himself down on my planet. He saw me soon after. As usual, I asked myself, fight or flee? I would do both. I would hopefully injure him and run to notify Uranus of the goings on. Cervelia crept closer and spoke. "Oh, goody. Another little Sailor girl to destroy." He said with barely contained pleasure. "What have you done with Pluto?!" I screamed, trying to hold back my tears of rage and fear. "Oh, the other one? Let's just say she's detained for the time being." He revealed with a sly look and a chuckle. "Don't worry, you'll join her soon enough...in death!" He bellowed as he fired a dozen ashen energy spheres in my direction. "DEEP SUBMERGE!!!" I yelled. My attack couldn't possibly block them all. I jumped. The spheres passed harmlessly under me as my attack went wide. I landed in a crouch and saw Cervelia a few feet away; smiling and pointing behind me. Numbly, I turned just in time to see the balls of energy close in on my body. I scrambled to get up but it was too late. I screamed in agony as the spheres hit. The pain was so intense that I nearly fainted as I fell into the dust. I got to my feet slowly. All the while, Cervelia seemed to be enjoying my torture. Arduously, I looked to Cervelia's hands. Suspended there was my attack. He caught it. I knew what that meant. I ran.  
  
I opened the link between Uranus and I. Cervelia was close behind now. I had to keep running until I could tell Uranus what was going on. She had to be safe. She could tell the others to prepare. Then, I could die. Uranus' voice suddenly popped into my head. "Neptune, what's wrong?" she asked quickly. She could sense the tension.  
  
"Cervelia is here! He captured Pluto and is chasing me now. I'm weak, Uranus. He will catch me soon and probably kill me. Tell the other Senshi to prepare for him. Oh no!" I screamed through my mind as Cervelia fired my attack back to me. "Good-bye, Uranus. Nooooo!!!" I said breathlessly as I dove to avoid my doom. It was too late. I was blasted into a swirling blue as I heard Uranus' horrified screams echo in my mind. Moments later, darkness overtook me and I passed out.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Uranus  
  
"Neptune!!!" I screamed in horror. She was gone. Dead, most likely. How could she be gone? "She told me something was wrong. Why was I so STUPID! I should have listened to her. She's never been wrong so why don't I trust her?!" I screamed at myself. At this, I broke down and wept. I hadn't cried very much at all since the destruction of the Moon Kingdom. This was entirely my fault. I would avenge her death. I had to; even if it meant sacrificing my own life. "Cervelia will pay." I resolved through my tears. "He will pay dearly." I wept for a time but I could not forget what Neptune told me to do. I have to contact the others, I thought. They need to know what's going on. I pulled myself back together and, slowly, made my way towards my communicator console. Upon reaching it, I found the screen oddly blank. Usually it was scanning or tracking something. I pushed the startup keys but to no avail. I examined it and found that the back panel had been blown apart. "What?!" I yelped in surprise. "Cervelia must have fried the communication network! Now what am I going to do?" I cried in frustration. "I can't get in touch with the other Senshi, Neptune and Pluto are gone, and now Cervelia is coming for me!" I thought about that last part and concluded that, for his own safety, he had better stay away from my planet. If I even laid one eye on him, he would be toast. I would make sure of that.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Jupiter  
  
We trained late into the night. The five of us, with Luna and Artemis, leapt from rooftop to rooftop and attacked and defended to prepare for what lay ahead. Surprisingly, Sailor Moon complained very little; although she did manage to nearly fall off of a building. It was a very funny thing to see. That seemed to ease the tension of our mission a bit. Mars didn't scowl at Sailor Moon even once. It was odd indeed. Anyway, Luna said that we had to work on our skills as a team. Plus, we had to learn to think on our feet. To do this, we used the center of the park. At this hour, nobody would be there. We practiced the Sailor Teleport a few times. The first time, we landed in the fountain instead of right next to it. That little incident was none too pleasing to any of us. Luna and Artemis finished reprimanding us for our mistakes and we proceeded to practice combining our attacks. "AQUA MIRAGE!!!" Mercury cried. At the same time, Mars fired her attack. "FLAME SNIPER!!!" Mars yelled. The attacks met and formed a steaming arrow of water. The arrow hit the tree limb and both water-logged and burned it. We had all practiced combining our attacks for over an hour when it was finally time to put them together. We were all tired but Sailor Moon was really drained. Luna had made sure that Sailor Moon trained away from Venus, Mars, Mercury, and I because of her unfortunate tendency to misfire her attacks. "I guess using the crystal so much is really getting to her." I thought aloud. At this, Mercury produced her mini-computer and tapped on her VR goggles. "Yes, my readings indicate that she is dehydrated and that she has an abnormally high level of sugar in her blood." Mercury informed as we looked upon Sailor Moon's droopy figure. "That's probably from the dozen donuts and eclairs she's eaten today." Mars said with a grin. We laughed but it was put to an end quickly when Artemis shooed us into the main courtyard of the park. "Now girls," Luna began. "We are going to try something that we have never done before. You are going to use your attacks at the same time and combine them with the crystal's power." Why are we doing that? The crystal demolished everything before? I thought and stepped forward. "Why do we need our attacks with the power of the crystal? Why can't we use our Sailor Planet Powers like before?" I tried. "Sailor Moon can't use the crystal for long periods of time; even with Sailor Planet Power. We might need it for a long time while battling Cervelia. By using your attacks, you will help Sailor Moon conserve her strength." Luna replied. "Let's do it!" Mars and Venus shouted simultaneously.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Uranus  
  
Cervelia was approaching. I could smell the stench of evil and destruction already. "He's going down," I said quietly. "He is going to pay for everything he has done." As he set himself down, I stood my ground. There really wasn't any hope for me now. I would just fight and die. It would be up to Saturn and the rest of the Senshi to fight him. Still, I had to make Cervelia pay. He killed my best friend and captured Pluto. Cervelia approached slowly. He knew I was here. He was just toying with me. That knowledge only fueled my anger. Revenge would be mine. Cervelia stopped around thirty feet from me and smiled maliciously. He spoke. "Why must you Sailor brats get in my way?" he said with mock frustration. I put on the best false bravado I could muster. "I don't know. Why do you have to barge into our universe and hurt people?!" I screeched. "Well, you're very saucy indeed. I like that. If you weren't against me, I might just spare your pitiful life." he said with a grotesque smile. "Well, too bad. Say bye-bye, Sailor brat! It's time you joined your little friends." I was taken aback by his comment but there was no time for that now. I had to fight. Meanwhile, Cervelia had produced tiny energy bolts from his slender fingers. The bolts wove themselves into a diamond and split apart with such force that I was thrown off my feet. As I began to get up, Cervelia fired again and I was pinned face down on the ground. "No. He has to pay!" I whispered harshly under my breath. I groaned from the effort of rising to face him. Judging by the puzzled expression on his face, he hadn't expected me to get up. "I will make you pay, Cervelia. You killed Neptune and captured my friend. You will not get away with that!" I said sternly. "Oh, no, you're only half right." Cervelia said with a maniacal twist of a smile. "What?" I thought. He continued with an air of pleasure and sarcasm. "Ms. Neptune is not dead. On the contrary, she is very much alive. She just went for a little swim, that's all." He finished. "You're a monster!" I screamed as I prepared to attack. "WORLD SHAKING!!!" The ground quaked as my attack blasted between us. He would probably catch my attack and send it back with a negative power tenfold. Knowing I was about to die, I produced my Space Sword and ran full force at him. As I predicted, Cervelia caught my attack. The cool sword hilt quickly became hot under my enraged fingers. I screamed in rage as I sprinted towards Cervelia with my sword arm extended. He flung my attack toward me as I lunged. I felt my sword penetrate Cervelia's putrid flesh. I had hit paydirt. My reverie was immediately put to an end as my transformed attack hit me in midair and sent me careening into a realm of darkness. As I began to lose consciousness, all I could do was whisper: "I failed, I failed, I failed....."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 


	4. Anticipation

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was pretty busy with school and all. More will be coming soon! Thanx!)  
  
Saturn  
  
Something was most definitely wrong. I had been sensing it for some time now. I knew that sensation all too well. It was negative energy. It had been constantly gaining strength over the past few hours. It felt closer now than before. I couldn't bear not knowing what it was any longer. Mercury would most likely know what was going on. I walked up to my communicator screen. It was strangely idle. When pushing the startup keys did nothing but frustrate me, I began looking for the culprit of this mishap. I searched for a few moments and was shocked to find the rear of the console completely shattered. There was no way that I could reestablish a connection. I was sure nothing on Saturn had done this. "The whole network must be down." I said to myself. "This cannot be good."  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Mars  
  
Senshi Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, and I stood behind Sailor Moon. It was painfully obvious that she was weak. She had nearly fallen over after her last attempt at using the crystal. We all knew what was at stake here. Sailor Moon would need to be able to use the crystal again so that we could combine our attacks with the crystal's power. If we couldn't practice, we would never beat Cervelia. While Sailor Moon was recovering, Luna instructed us on what to do. "You are all to grasp hands and use your attacks in sequence. Mercury will go first. Then, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. For now, we will work on just your basic attacks. Instead of using your hands to deliver your attacks, your tiaras will emit their energy. All right?" she finished. We all nodded in agreement. Artemis tended to Sailor Moon through this. Luna called to Artemis to see if she was ready to try again. Before Artemis had a chance to reply, Sailor Moon stood and nodded in our direction. We took our places alongside her. Mercury and I were to her right and Jupiter and Venus on her left. Sailor Moon took a deep breath and began. She started to use the crystal and became the Moon Princess. "Shabon Spray!" Mercury yelled. "Fire Soul!" I cried. I could both see and feel the energy pouring out of my tiara. But this wasn't the time. I had to concentrate on tuning my attack into the crystal's energy. "Thunder Crash!" Jupiter shouted. Lastly, Venus shouted: "Crescent Beam Smash!" Our rainbow of energy joined the crystal's incandescent beam of pure Moon Power to form a prism of Planet Power. For a few moments, the energy held. After that, it flickered and shorted out as Sailor Moon weakened and ultimately fainted. As she fell, Tuxedo Kamen jumped nimbly from his hiding place above and scooped her up in his arms. He gave us a reassuring nod but never spoke as he seemed to float out of sight. I was a tad annoyed at this. I mean, who does he think he is hiding up in the trees watching us like that? I ran after him but Luna and Artemis stopped me. "Let him go, Mars. You know he'll take care of her." Artemis said apologetically as we watched Tuxedo Mask jump from rooftop to rooftop toward Usagi's house. With small qualms in our hearts, we retired to our homes for some much needed rest.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Neptune  
  
I awoke very slowly. I felt so weak. I opened my eyes and was greeted by a never-ending blue. Upon seeing this, I recoiled. Where am I? I wondered fearfully. I suddenly remembered the battle with Cervelia. Am I dead? Dreaming? I pinched myself. It hurt more than I expected it to. No, not dreaming. Not dead either. If I was dead, I would be reborn in the old Moon Kingdom because I had no one to take my place as the Guardian of Neptune. Pluto told me that. It seemed like so long ago now. Maybe I was trapped like her. That had to be it. I took a closer look at my surroundings. It was just shimmering blue all around and below me. I scanned above and saw a wavering light. It was the sun. I gasped. I was underwater. But, I was breathing. How could this be? It hurt just to think about it. Maybe if I knew where Pluto was, I can figure out where I am. Let's see: Pluto's attack was reversed and she was captured. I knew that much. I thought for a moment. The Opposite Realm! That's where she had to be. She probably used her Time Scramble attack on Cervelia and instead of him being sent into the Opposite Realm, she was! With this revelation, I assumed that I had to be underwater. Instead of thinking further, I swam. I swam towards what I assumed to be the surface. After just a few strokes, I hit a force-field of some sorts and was thrown back by a powerful shock. The pain was unbearable. I screamed in utter agony. After a few seconds, the pain subsided. Knowing that I could not move far without being jolted again, I stared upwards and came to an alarming realization: I would be stuck here. Forever.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Mercury  
  
After the previous night's training session, it was needless to say that I was very tired. After getting a late start that morning, I booted up my computer to check Cervelia's position. Meanwhile, I checked the clock. It read 11:53. The latest space scan would be coming in a few short minutes. I brought the scan from midnight up on the screen. Cervelia had moved far faster than I had expected. As of midnight, he had moved from Pluto to just past Neptune. I did some quick calculations. I concluded that if Cervelia kept up this pace, he would have passed Uranus about an hour ago. Upon realizing this, I considered the notion that Cervelia may have captured Senshi Neptune and Uranus also. After all, his real strength was in his ability to manipulate attacks and return them. He could only capture his victims. A loud beep interrupted my thoughts. The latest space scan had arrived. I examined it and found that my calculations were correct. Cervelia had passed Uranus very recently. The negativity sensor that Luna had helped me program showed that Cervelia's level of negativity had risen greatly. It seemed to get higher every time he passed a planet. I couldn't find a reason for this although there were many possibilities. I would bring it up at the meeting later. I tried again to contact Sailor Saturn. Like before, there was no signal. I hoped that Saturn wouldn't be captured even though I knew in my heart that she would fight until the bitter end. There was really nothing I could do until Cervelia arrived so I just sat at home and let the hours pass by. I almost longed for that fateful day to come. That day, the Sailor Senshi would defeat Cervelia.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 


End file.
